The Wizarding World's Got Talent!
by Angelauthor14
Summary: HP/Britain's Got Talent. All of your favourite characters perform on WWGT. Who will win? Well, YOU can decide, because in the finals you vote via review, and the person with the least votes will leave! This is for Morphox!
1. The First Episode!

The wizarding world's got talent!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling.

Author's note: This fic is for the genious (and my very good friend) Morphox. She loves Harry Potter (the book/film not the actor) and Britain's got talent so I combined them and got this!

It shall contain the auditions of all your favourite Harry Potter characters and when we reach the finals, you can vote when you review and the least voted for character will leave! Woo! I hope you all enjoy it as you can take part!

Also thanks to Morphox for her information on Cassandra Trelawny. She didn't know what this fic was about but I hope it is a nice surprise and she likes it. (crosses fingers)

And please review people because I would love to know what you think. I think the later chapters will be better because then you can vote!

--

"Hello and welcome to the very first episode of The Wizarding worlds got talent! Where three of the best witches and wizards in the country are united to try and find five acts of pure talent to perform exclusively to our minister Mr Cornelius Fudge! Just through that door there are over one hundred nervous wizarding folk waiting to give it their all but before we see them lets go and meet the Judges!"

The pretty blonde-haired presenter led the way through a glass door and onto a big stage. At the far side of the room was a raised table and seated behind it were some very strange characters. The first had a very long white beard and electric blue eyes. The second only had one normal eye and the other span around alarmingly and the third was normal yet was so pretty that it bypassed normal. You got the feeling that she was very clever as well. Jas leant on her mop in the wings of the stage and listened to the presenters breathy voice. She wished she could be like that, but she was just a lowly cleaner.

"The three marvellous judges who have kindly volunteered to judge for us are the following.. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the legendary Hogwarts, Order of Merlin first class and defeater of Grindelwald!"

Jas had to cover her ears as the live audience burst into enthusiastic applause.

"And also the head of the auror department, the acclaimed Alastor Moody!

The audience seemed shocked for a minute as they gawped at the dishevelled figure slumped in the middle seat but finally burst into applause.

"And finally the very talented and beautiful healer Lauren Message creator of the time travel potion and proved genius!"

The audience applauded louder than they had for both of the previous judges put together, Lauren was very popular. Jas stared enviously at her, she would never be that beautiful or that clever. The presenter was still talking in her rather irritating voice and waving her hands around in a very distracting manner she tuned back in to what she was saying.

"and now lets go and meet some of the competitors!"

She led the way out of the doors once again but this time Jas crept after her after all why should she miss out? The woman led the way into a very crowded waiting room and shoved her mic under a very anxious looking boy.

" And if my sources have told me correctly you are going to go first, aren't you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ummmm y-y-yes" the boy stuttered nervously. "But I didn't want to! I didn't want to come at all but Gran's making me, she says its time I upheld the family honour"

"Yes, yes" The presenter brushed this off quickly. "And what's your name?"

"N-n-Neville Longbottom" the boy answered looking nervously at the rather formidable older woman next to him.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. They judges were ready for the first contestant. The presenter was actually shaking with excitement as she hurried back the way she had just come. Jas hurried back herself, she was going to watch every minute of this! Back in the wings of the stage it was at least ten minutes before the nervous boy made an appearance and even then he was pushed on by the woman who Jas guessed was his Grandma.

"Let's hope your act doesn't need good timing because you certainly haven't got much of that" Moody said scathingly he detested being kept waiting.

Neville shook his head and looked desperately at the stage wings for an escape route. Jas hurried to look busy, she didn't want to catch his eye.

"You may begin" Dumbledore said solemnly.

Well, ummm. I grew a Mimbulus Mimbletonia" The boy said carefully retrieving a peculiar looking plant from a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Really? They are supposed to be really hard to grow!" Dumbledore said encouragingly.

"Yes well it was" Neville began to warm up to his subject. "I had to keep it in 50 degree heat so my gran's wand had to be on it all the time and the soil had to be just the right moisture, not too dry not too wet and it needed all different-"

"Stop!" Moody ordered putting one hand up in a signal. " I am absolutely FALLING ASLEEP listening to this and it is hardly something the minister is going to want to see. It's very nice, well done for growing it but its not interesting and so I am going to say no"

Neville gulped.

"Well I disagree!" Lauren said quickly "I think that growing this rare plant shows true talent and it is very unusual. I am going to say yes"

Moody spluttered but there was little he could do. The cameras focused on Dumbledore, the decision was left with him.

"Well, I think it needed pure talent to grow this plant so I am going to say yes" Dumbledore said after a short pause.

Neville's face lit up as the audience began to clap, some a little reluctantly.

He positively skipped out of the room and Jas watched him enviously, she wished she could make her family proud like that.

The second Neville left the door opened again and a very curious character took his place. She was wearing massive glasses and gave the overall impression of a rather large insect. Her hair was curly and very messy and she tottered slightly as she crossed the stage. She seemed to have been drinking and sherry by the smell of it. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly, what talent could Sybil Trelawney possibly have?

"Name?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Sybil Trelawney" She answered in her very best mystical voice which sounded to Lauren as though she had a bad cold.

"And what are you going to do for us today?" Lauren asked brightly. She was very fair and never judged on first impressions after all perhaps this strange woman had a great talent.

"I am going to look in my crystal ball and predict your fortunes" She drawled.

"That will be interesting!" Lauren said enthusiastically "I have always wanted my fortune told!"

Moody snorted, his life ambition obviously was not to have his fortune told in fact if someone asked him right now then it would probably to leave the stadium before he had to hear one more word from this woman.

"Why don't you try and tell us something about ourselves first so that we know the full extent of your cough talent" Dumbledore suggested, he knew she was a fake.

"Well, you are a headmaster" Trelawney started confidently after all she had known Dumbledore for years. "and Moody is an auror and Lauren is a…. ummmm… wait its coming to me I see a…. healer. Lauren is a healer!"

Trelawney tried her best with her performance but it was apparent to all three judges that she was a fake after all you didn't need to be a seer to know the things she had just mentioned.

"So you know everything?" Lauren asked suddenly.

Trelawney confirmed this with a nod.

"Then when's my birthday?" she challenged.

Trelawney blinked at her startled, she hadn't expected a challenge which she didn't know the answer to and couldn't make up.

"Well, the art of Divination is not precise dear so I can't pinpoint an exact date…"

"So what's the month? Actually lets make it easier. What season was I born in?" Lauren was determined to catch her out.

"Well, errrrrr" Trelawney hesitated.

Moody and Dumbledore watched in amusement.

"Summer! You were born in Summer" Trelawney guessed wildly.

"Wrong!" Lauren said triumphantly "I was born in January and that's winter!"

"I am much better at telling the future!" She pleaded.

"Well, Hurry up I'm starving!" Moody growled.

"Now… ummm you Lauren will marry a very rich handsome man" She sucked up to them in the hope of still getting through.

"I'm married" Lauren sniffed.

"You will get divorced and then marry again!" She altered wildly.

"What!" Lauren exclaimed.

Seeing she had made a mistake Trelawney quickly changed her prediction again.

"No I do see you going to a wedding but its not yours, its umm….your daughter's!"

"Are you saying my son is going to have a sex change!" Lauren demanded, she was enjoying making the woman squirm.

Trelawney quickly decided to move on.

"Ahhhh Dumbledore yours is very clear. You have a highly talented witch at your school yet she is seriously undermined and underpayed"

"Who McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked though he knew she was referring to herself.

"No, no" She corrected quickly "She teaches high up, right in a tower"

"I can't think of any highly talented witches who teach in a tower" Dumbledore said hiding a smile.

Trelawney glared at him. "there is only one teacher who teaches in a tower and she is very talented"

"Really? Have I met her?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

Trelawney gave him a glare that looked most out of place on her normally quite gentle face.

"She is your school's Divination teacher" She snapped.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything more although he disagreed with her description very much.

"You should give her a rise and a promotion" She finished coldly and then turned to Moody before the aged man could reply.

"Ummm Moody I think you are going to solve a big case later this week"

"I doubt it, I retired over the weekend"

The audience began to laugh. Trelawney blushed and was about to try again when she was cut off.

"Out"

"Out"

"Out"

She turned in defeat and walked back towards the exit.

"Well you missed out because I am the Great-great-granddaughter of the very famous, very gifted Seer Cassandra Trelawney." and with that parting shot she was…gone.

"Who was that?" Moody asked inquisitively.

"A Trojan seer gifted with true prophecy, but cursed by Apollo so that no one would ever believe her. The people of Troy ignored her warnings not to allow the Trojan Horse within the city's walls, a mistake that allowed the Greeks to capture Troy." Lauren answered before Dumbledore could even open his mouth.

He was just about to comment on Lauren's extensive knowledge when someone entered who was much more welcome.

Dark hair, emerald green eyes and a big (but currently rather nervous) smile.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said smiling at the boy.

"Sir" Harry greeted with a nod of his head.

Lauren leant forward eagerly, this was the one member of the wizarding world that she had always wished to meet but never had.

"And what are you going to do for us today?" Moody asked slightly friendlier then he had before.

Harry waved his wand and a broom flew down into his outstretched hand.

"Guess!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh you are going to sweep the floors for us! That is kind" Lauren joked.

Harry laughed before swinging himself up onto his broom.

What followed was simply amazing. He dove, he swooped, he loop-the-looped. He flew around the room so fast that the judges could only see a blur. He finished with a flourish, doing a loop the loop and then diving back to the floor and leaping off just before a collision. None of the judges really knew what to say except

"Through"

"Through"

"Through"

Harry smiled.

"Thanks" he said happily and then he left, broom swung over his shoulder. The presenter hurried to follow him but he brushed her away easily although she managed to get the answer to one question.

"How did you feel?"

"Very very nervous"

And then he had disappeared into the crowds to find his friends.

"You didn't show it" she shouted in the direction she hoped he was. Back in the audition room another contestant had entered. Jas hadn't seen him before but she had heard of him and was horrified! He had blonde wavy hair, very blue eyes, a big smile and very even pearly white teeth.

"Oh you must be the judges!" The man exclaimed "I expect you all know exactly who I am! If you haven't read my book then perhaps you have seen my picture in Witch's weekly. I won their most charming smile award five times in a row!"

Jas inwardly groaned it could only be…


	2. More First Auditions!

Author's note: Here is chapter 2! We are still on the first performances but we are getting through the performances slowly. Three more things and then we can get on to the chapter; this fic is for Morphox, I love reviews very much and I really hope you like this chapter!

Dislaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and WB.

Chapter 2:

"Gilderoy Lockhart" Lauren sniffed distastefully. She had had experience of _this_ man!

"My dear Lauren!" Gilderoy said cheerfully "How nice to see you again how is your dear mother?"

Lauren chose to respond with a dignified silence.

"Well, come on then do your act" Moody said grouchily.

"I am" Lockhart exclaimed indignantly.

The judges exchanged looks of confusion.

"What exactly are you doing?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I am being me!" Lockhart explained as though he was telling them the most obvious thing in the world. "It takes a lot of talent to be me, I am naturally clever, kind and of course handsome although I can't take much credit for that because it is all natural"

"Yeah naturally dyed" Lauren muttered.

"Of course I am also very brave, you should see how many dangerous creatures I have defeated! Though of course you have probably read all my books, I am marvellous at writing too"

"And yet you are so modest" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yes, one has to try and fit in with the average person, I always pretend as if I am just as stupid, overweight, spotty and cowardly as everyone else" Lockhart said smoothing his golden locks back with one perfectly manicured hand.

"Out" All three judges chorused, they could not put up with this irritating man any longer.

Lockhart looked shell-shocked for a minute and then he suddenly laughed.

"You think I am too good don't you? That's why you are sending me out because you know I am too challenging for the other competitors to live up to. You know that I would be the straight winner so you don't want to have to finish the competition early because you still want to make lots of money! That's why you are voting me off!"

He was gone before anyone could argue any differently.

"Well!" Lauren exclaimed

And well really did just seem to sum it all up.

--

The next contestant came rather nervously onto the stage, her shaky hands clutching a large basket which was, to Laurens apprehension, vibrating violently.

"Name?" Moody asked gruffly, Lockhart's words had really annoyed him and he was trying to keep a hold on his temper.

"Hermione Granger" The girl said straightening up slightly in an effort to look more confident.

The judges nodded for her to begin. She bent down and began to undo the basket. A large ginger ball of fluff leapt out, glaring at the judges out of its squashed up face.

"This is Crookshanks" Hermione introduced proudly.

Moody wrinkled his nose distastefully.

"And what does Crookshanks do?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Hermione raised one hand in the air and the fat ginger cat sat obediently. She then lifted her arm really high and astonishingly the cat went up on two paws, Lauren would never have thought the cat had enough strength to lift half of its weight off the ground. With a quick twist of Hermione's wrist the cat jumped and did a kind of backwards somersault landing perfectly on all four feet. The cat did a few more breathtaking tricks before he finished by jumping into Hermione's arms.

The judges clapped enthusiastically, she had definitely got through.

--

The next contestant came hurrying onto the stage, his long ears flying backwards and his big eyes opened wide. In his hands were an assortment of bulging plastic bags. Even from the wings Jas could see that the figure would only come up to her knee.

"Are house elves even allowed to enter?" Moody snapped distastefully.

"Of course they are, don't be so house elf-ist" Lauren retorted.

She turned her attention back to the stage and fixed the elf with her brightest smile.

"Ignore him, he's just an old grouch" She told him kindly.

Moody glared at her but she ignored him.

"Now what's your name?" Dumbledore said before Lauren could upset the ex-auror further.

"Dobby, sir" The elf answered, his ears trembling.

"And what are you going to do for us, Dobby?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am going to beat the world record for socks" Dobby's face lit up slightly.

"What are you on about, elf?" Moody snapped. "beat the world record for _socks_? What exactly are you going to do with these socks?"

Lauren shot him a look "His name is Dobby, not elf" She said crossly.

"I am going to put more socks on my feet than anyone else has ever done" Dobby elaborated.

Moody's face darkened "That is not talent!"

"Yes it is, shut up" Lauren ordered.

"Would you like to begin?" Dumbledore suggested, hoping to distract the other two judges who were now arguing loudly.

Dobby nodded and began to pull odd socks out of the bags and stick them randomly on his feet. He had red socks, blue socks, green socks, socks with broomsticks on them, socks with books on them, even socks with pink elephants on!

It took him about ten minutes to put every single sock he had bought with him on and he held his hands up and turned around to allow the judges to admire the final effect when he had finished.

"So how many socks have you put on?" Moody said grumpily.

"I don't know" Dobby answered worriedly.

"You don't know!?" Moody roared "We've been standing here for ages watching you put bloody socks on and we don't even know if you broke the record because you didn't count the socks as you put them on!?"

Dobby's ears flattened against the side of his head, he hated it when people shouted at him. "I can't count, sir"

Moody counted to ten slowly in his head to try and calm himself down and then he snapped a single word:

"OUT!"

Lauren gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, this is a talent show and this elf certainly has no talent so I am voting him out"

"Well, I'm voting IN" Lauren said defiantly.

"How can you vote in? He has no talent at all!"

"Yes he does, he's cute!" Lauren said simply.

All eyes turned to Dumbledore, the decision rested on him again. Dobby's eyes searched his desperately.

"In" Dumbledore said quietly.

Dobby jumped up and down happily. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Just go" Moody snarled.

But nothing could upset Dobby right then and he skipped out of the audition room.

--

The next act was so terrible that it was over quickly with three very firm no's. The contestants name was Peter Pettigrew and his 'talent' had been singing. Lauren personally thought warbling was a better way to describe it. Her glass of water had shaken violently and on Pettigrew's highest notes she had to grab it else she was sure it would have smashed. Lauren hoped that the next contestant was more talented. She ignored Moodys moaning and just kept her eyes on the entrance.

--

The door was pushed open to reveal a very odd-looking girl, she had blonde hair which cascaded down to her waist and hanging from her ears were some rather large turnip-shaped earrings.

"You have rather a lot of Snargles in your waiting room" The girl informed them.

Lauren grinned. It was…


	3. More contestants are lost!

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while. I really appreciate the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Chapter 3: More contestants are lost

"Luna Lovegood!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Luna answered politely.

"What are you going to do for us today?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I am going to tame a Kappa!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Moody sat up quickly "you haven't bought one in here, have you?"

Luna laughed hysterically "Of course I have, I can't tame a non-existent one, can I?"

"Get it out! Get it out!" Moody demanded. "They drink human blood!"

"But I'm going to tame it," Luna protested. "You come over here and let it sit on you and I will teach it not to drink your blood."

Moody went, if possible, even whiter. "No thank you! I am staying right over here,"

Luna shrugged "Suit yourself," She began to fiddle with what appeared to be the air.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lauren in confusion.

"Letting the Kappa out," Luna answered.

Oh, Lauren thought with a smile, she used an imaginary cage so that the other contestants couldn't see him and panic.

Luna jerked her hand on some imaginary tie and then suddenly she exclaimed "There! He's out!"

All three judges sat up eagerly (or rather worriedly in Moody's case)

"I can't see him," Moody said warily.

Luna laughed again, "But of course you can't! He's invisible!"

"WHAT!?" Moody yelled "You have bought a dangerous blood-sucking animal in here and let it out and we can't even _see_ it!?"

"Oh don't worry. We'll know where it is," Luna said cheerfully.

"Really?" Dumbledore said rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "How will we do that?"

"Well, it will smell your blood and so it will go to one of you and you will feel it and then you shout out to me and I will come and tame it."

Moody now looked as if he was going to faint and Lauren and Dumbledore weren't faring much better.

"It's going to bite us to let you know where it is?" Lauren checked nervously.

"Yep!" Luna said with a big smile.

"Oh, well… In that case I think I will just quickly nip to the cafeteria." Lauren said standing up and nearly running out the audition room.

Moody swore under his breath but Dumbledore just looked amused.

"Oh! It's on me! I feel it," Luna exclaimed!

Moody wiped his brow in relief. Dumbledore sat up eager to watch the taming process but Luna merely said a few words and then claimed that it was now tamed.

"Is it really that easy?" Dumbledore asked interestedly.

Luna nodded.

"Well, I say in," Dumbledore decided.

Moody had to say in as well for Luna to go through unless they waited for Lauren to get back and Moody couldn't stand one more second in the same room as a blood-sucking monster let alone the hours that Lauren was sure to be so he quickly added his own 'in'. The fact that he would then probably have to see it again never crossed his mind, he just wanted it out of the room….and fast! He had fought death eaters and other criminals, he was not going to admit that he was scared of things which had more than two legs. It pleased Luna though as she positively skipped out of the auditorium.

"Lets hope the last one is less… original" Dumbledore said looking at the door hopefully. His hopes were soon squashed when the door was thrown open by none other than Sirius Black who was certainly very well known to Dumbledore. The years Sirius had spent at Hogwarts were still very vivid in the old headmasters mind and he knew that however senile he got they would never fade.

"Helloooooooooooo!" Sirius said loudly, his voice bounced off the walls of the large room making it echo alarmingly.

"Hello Black," Moody said tiredly, he had had both Black and Potter on his auror team for years and although they were amazing aurors they were also incredibly frustrating.

"What are you going to show us then, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked eager to get the man out of the room before he could do too much damage.

"I'm going to… play pranks!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, you've told us now so we aren't going to fall for any." Moody snapped.

Sirius just smiled infuriatingly at him. "So you would like to believe…" He murmured so softly that neither Moody or Dumbledore heard him.

It was at that precise minute that Lauren returned.

"I'm back!" She called cheerfully "Oh? Has Luna gone? Isn't that a… shame."

Moody grunted.

"Don't worry though, she left you a present," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Oh! Sirius! I didn't miss you! Oh good!" Lauren exclaimed. "She left me a present, oh wow! Where is it?" She wandered over to her seat and sat down.

"She made it sit on your chair I believe," Sirius answered, his face completely serious.

"Made it?" Lauren said weakly.

" Yes, she thought you would be so sad that you missed her taming the Kappa that she left him behind for you." Sirius explained.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Lauren screamed and leapt of her chair.

Sirius pretended to mistake her meaning. "Oh don't worry, she said she could get another one."

But Lauren had already run out screaming.

"You got her good!" Moody said in admiration.

Sirius turned to Moody. "But I wasn't joking! I spoke to her outside and she said she had left the Kappa here."

Moody was off and out the door like a rocket.

And that was when Sirius let himself laugh! He and Dumbledore both roared with laughter.

"Oh very clever, Mr Black" Dumbledore praised. "Through!"

Sirius was still laughing as he left the auditorium.

It was a good half an hour before Moody and Lauren crept back into the room, still looking around nervously and shaking slightly.

"You missed Draco," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at the pair.

"Oh noooooo," Lauren said in disappointment. "I wanted to see him!"

"Don't worry, you'll see him in the next round." Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Did we miss anyone else?" Moody asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore replied looking over at Lauren anxiously as she looked as if she was about to cry.

"What did she do?" Moody asked interestedly, he was quite friendly with Arthur and had known his daughter since she was a baby.

"Sing," Dumbledore answered distractedly still watching Lauren intently in case any tears fell.

Moody pulled a face. "Glad I missed it then."

"She was good!" Dumbledore defended. "very good actually, I had never heard her sing before. She has a very sweet voice."

Moody snorted and was about to reply when the auditorium door was pushed open and a rather shy looking man entered. Lauren guessed he was quite young but he had an aged appearance. His hair was mousy brown and his eyes were a curious amber. The most noticeable thing about him was the scars that were covering every visible piece of skin, even in his face. It was at that moment that Lauren twigged exactly who it was….

--

Any guesses? Good luck! Please review!


	4. Moody gets worse

Chapter 4: Moody gets worse (that's possible?)

"Hello, Remus," Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the young man.

"Hello," The shy man replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

"What are you going to show us?" Moody asked, considerable respect showing in his voice.

"Teaching skills," Remus answered. Reaching into his bag and taking out a few notes, from which he began to conduct a very interesting lesson which lasted a few minutes and yet, by the end of it when Lauren ran through it in her head she had learnt more than she would have believed possible.

"Through!" She declared.

Moody and Dumbledore offered no protest, both visibly impressed, and so Remus smiled lightly and left.

A few minutes later Ron Weasley walked into the room.

"Talent?" Lauren asked, slightly bored.

"Chess playing," Ron answered, his skin colour a good few shades redder than usual.

"Go on then," Moody snapped.

"I can't play by myself, can I?" Ron snapped straight back.

"I'll play with you," Lauren offered.

"Fine," Ron replied, quickly setting up the chess board on the Judges table. "You start,"

Lauren, who was no novice to chess playing herself, made her move.

Less than a minute later the game was over and Ron had completely thrashed her.

"Through!" Lauren exclaimed in admiration.

Moody grumbled to himself but he didn't make too much fuss, Lauren was not someone to tangle with.

They settled down to discussing just who Ron had inherited his talent off or how he had learnt it when the door was thrown open with unnecessary force and a large figure squeezed through the door, ducking his head slightly and bending his knees, without those precautions he probably wouldn't have fitted through it.

"Hello, Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted.

"What can that oaf do?" Moody grumbled, his mood not improved since that morning and the elf making his tea wrong.

"I'm good wi' animals," Hagrid defended.

"You haven't brought one of those dangerous creatures, have you?" Moody asked in alarm, remembering the nargles.

"I wanted to, but security took 'em off me." Hagrid was obviously in distress.

"Never mind," Lauren, ever the peace maker, soothed. "You can tell us all about them instead."

"Well, there was Norbert. 'E was such a sweet, little thing. There was Aragog as well. 'E was the very first pet I ever 'ad…."

Half an hour later, Lauren had her head propped her head up with her arms and felt her eyes drooping.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore interrupted, even he was feeling a bit drowsy and…Moody had fallen asleep!

Lauren elbowed him quickly before poor, sensitive Hagrid saw.

"Through!" Lauren exclaimed quickly, while Moody was recovering so that he could not make any cutting comments.

"Thank you so ol' dad would 'ave been so proud. I always wanted ta make him proud." Hagrid's eyes filled with tears.

"Well, I'm sure he is. Now we really need to move on…." Lauren said politely.

Taking the hint, Hagrid shuffled out, blowing his nose noisily as he went.

"Why did you let that oaf through?" Moody demanded grumpily.

"Shut up, you miserable git," Lauren hissed.

Dumbledore was wondering whether he would have to intervene, as both looked ready to continue, when the door was opened again and a darkly-dressed figure slinked in.

"Name?" Lauren asked politely.

"Severus Snape, obviously, you foolish dunderhead." The cloaked man scowled at her.

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted enthusiastically "Lemon drop?"

A glower quickly made the man put the brightly colourful tin back into the inside pocket of his robes.

"What talent do you have?" Moody demanded, his eye revolving around at a remarkable speed.

"You have to ask? Surely, you have all been around that twinkling fool enough to know who, or rather what, I am."

Seeing the blank faces in front of him, apart from Dumbledore who was twinkling away as always, he elaborated. "I am Severus Snape-"

"Yeah, you said that already," Lauren interrupted.

Severus Snape sent a scowl at her that reduced students to blubbering messes but Lauren merely smiled back at him innocently.

"I was not finished! I am Severus Snape, famous potions-master and professor at Hogwarts."

"I know," Lauren agreed, biting back giggles at Snape's furious expression.

"You let me waste my breath on knowledge you already knew?" he demanded.

"You surely didn't think that Lauren Message; certified genius, and Mad-eye Moody; auror extraordinaire and close friend of Albus Dumbledore didn't know who you were or what you did?" Lauren questioned, allowing a few giggles to escape.

Snape snarled, "I am not wasting any more of my time on such dunderheads! You are worse than Neville Longbottom!" With that he turned on his heel and stalked out, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"I like Nev," Lauren declared, jumping slightly as the door banged.

"Let's hope the next contestent is a little less…fiery," Moody growled.

As if on cue the door pushed open to reveal a young looking woman with shoulder length blue hair. At least, Lauren thought it was blue…but then when she blinked it was suddenly purple. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? Hair didn't change colour….unless, Lauren smirked as she looked at the woman again. Unless, she was a metamorphous…which meant that this woman was Nymphadora Tonks!

"Hello!" She declared warmly.

"Hey!" Tonks answered, flicking her, now green, hair over her shoulder and smiling brightly.

"Talent?" Moody asked. Who, after having the woman train in his auror squad for the last year, couldn't think of any talent she had, unless you counted clumsiness.

"Well, it's not a talent really. I just wanted to raise awareness for metamorphagus' so that people understand them better and don't prejudge. Metamorphagus'can do a lot of cool stuff and it's quite useful so it should be classed as a talent." She said the last bit quite defensively.

"A very original idea," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling at her.

She looked relieved for a second. "Oh! I am so glad you think so."

Lauren sipped her water as she watched the young woman's hair turn pink.

"Would you like me to show you what I can do?" She asked, blushing slightly as she realised she had not yet offered when that was the whole reason she was there.

"Why not save it for later rounds?" Lauren suggested, her lips twitching.

"You mean…I'm through?" Tonks asked excitedly, her hair turning a bright gold.

"Certainly," Dumbledore answered, as Lauren was too busy admiring Tonk's yellow locks.

Tonks gave a little squeal before rushing out of the room, tossing a "thank you!" behind her.

The judges were left in the little room, patiently waiting the next contestant.

Quarter of an hour later they were still waiting.

"Do they think we have nothing better to do?" Moody complained.

Lauren was just about to tell him to lighten up when her eardrums were nearly blasted by the loudest bang she had ever heard in her life. Her glass of water shattered, Dumbledore's lemon drop tin exploded, and the door to the auditorium was thrown open…to reveal a pair of red-haired teenagers…identical grins on their faces and an assortment of rather curious-looking packages in their arms….


End file.
